Edel Raid and Pleasure: A Dream and a Song
by moose892000
Summary: A rewrite of the fantastic original story by Soundless Steps. Shortly after being born Hinata is transformed in to an edel raid and years later is bonded to a particular blond knucklehead watch as this shakes the ninja world and brings to light a war fought in the shadows since before the founding of the village naru/hina, kono/hana, Edel raid Hinata/Hanabi
1. A Great Change

Edel Raid and Pleasure

Book One: A Dream and a Song.

Underlined speech is thought.

Italicized words signify emphasis put on words or a change in tone.

_Italicized sentences are songs/chants; whatever you what to call them. When a word is __**bolded**__, it is being spoken by only the pleasure. If it is __underlined__, it is being spoken by only the edel raid. A word with (parentheses) around it is echoed. The numbers of echoes are the same as the number of parentheses pairs. Also, if a parentheses pair is __(__underlined__)__, it is only the edel raid's voice that echoes it. The reverse is true with __**(**__bolding__**)**__. If a word is __**b**__olded at the first letter and underline__d_ _at the last, it is when their words are out of sync and the pleasure's voice comes first. The __r__evers__**e**_ _is true of this._

CAPITALIZED SPEECH IS YELLING.

These are … interruptions in …speech caused … by things …like laughing,…crying, thought,.. and…others.

Bold words are author notes.

A/N hello readers, I checked fanfiction and only found a few Elemental Gelade and Naruto crossovers, and only two that have a naruhina pairing the first is Origins of the Elemental Gelade by Chewie cookies and the second is the original of this story by soundless steps. So without any further adieu i present my rewrite of Edel Raid and Pleasure: A Dream and a Song

CHAPTER ONE: A great change

Let me tell you my story

I promise, everything I tell you is true, even the lies…

Especially the lies

The lies I've told others

The lies others have told me

And the lies I've told myself

My story doesn't actually begin when I was born, but much earlier

But once again I've gotten ahead of myself

~Konoha~

Only a few months had passed since the devastating attack made by the greatest of the tailed beasts the Nine tailed fox. Thankfully the damage was minimal, thanks mostly to the beast being stopped far from the walls. Even so, being summoned within Konoha as well as its assault before the great third Hokage could force the beast from the city had left parts of the village severely damaged, but even these scars to the city would be healed within a few more months.

The greatest devastation to the village was to its ninja forces, casualties counted nearly a quarter of the active forces most of whom that didn't die in the attack passed away within a month or was permanently crippled from the poisonous chakra of the Nine tails. Many civilians died that day as well but by far what most believe was the greatest loss that night was the death of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze along with his wife Kushina Uzumaki gave their lives to defeat the great beast and seal it in to a young child.

This was not the only damage to occur, beyond the abilities of human senses a dimensional rift had appeared torn open in the final moments of the great beast's attack. though this was not the first time a rift like this has opened but, the recent use of the flying thunder god jutsu had weakened the space-time barriers allowing this particular rift to remain open months longer than it should have. And where there is a rift, things have a habit of passing through.

It was on the eve of the new year that that something did slip through the rift, the figure that did this was clearly a woman in an astral form that appeared no older than seventeen. Everything from the shoulders down was transparent and outlined with a soft green glow. She had long, straight baby-blue hair that fell all the way down to her back. Her eyes were an entrancing shade of emerald green. The most unique feature was an emerald-like gem right above the brow of her forehead. The astral figure looked down at the village before flying to it. "I don't know why, but I feel there is something I must do there before returning to my realm."

As she floated through the village she could sense the pain and sorrow that hung heavy in the air, looking around trying to discern the reason she slipped in to this realm as she passed a apartment building she heard a baby crying. Letting curiosity take over she decided to follow the sound passing straight through the wall she observed a blond infant being picked up by a man in a dog mask and shushed softly while being fed from a bottle. soon the infant quieted down and fell asleep again, afterwards the man placed the infant back in his crib. As the man left the room the girl floated towards the crib and looked inside. The infant inside was no more than a couple of months old a shock of blond hair on his head and three whisker marks adorned each cheek.

The girl giggled lightly at this as she had never seen a human with whisker marks before. "I dont know why" she said to the sleeping infant "But I get the feeling that you're part of the reason why I'm here." With this said she reached down and lightly touched the infant's forehead and felt herself enter the boys mind.

Upon entering the mindscape the girl saw that it had taken the shape of a stone passageway like a basement corridor and that there was a few inches of water in the bottom, she herself had taken a more physical form as well. Hearing a low growl and sensing an ominous feeling she decided to follow it down the corridor, her foot steps barely making a ripple in the water as she walked over the top of it. As the girl reached the end of the corridor she saw a large cage, the bars a golden color and where the doors meet a thin strip of paper with the world seal written on it sat. Inside of this cage sat a massive sleeping kitsune (fox demon) its nine long tails wrapped around itself and if one were to listen to its deep snores they would hear the slightest sound of a whimper.

Seeing this the young girl walked up to the cage and laid her hand on the barrier preventing her from passing through the bars "I see" she said after a moment. "You have a lot of hatred, but more than that there's pain, loss and even regret. I think I now know why I'm here." With that said she walked away from the cage and left the boys mindscape.

Opening her eyes she looked at the infant. "I understand now, I'll do everything in my power to help the both of you, Oh whats this?" As she looks closer she notices something new about the boy a thin red line like a thread leading from the infants pinkey "Interesting, I think this will help me." And with that thought she floated away, following the boys red thread of fate.

Down in the despairing village, there were still plenty reason's for hope for the future. One of these reasons slept comfortably in a crib within the Hyuga Clan mansion. The parents of this child looked down at her and smiled. The first to speak was the woman. "Hiashi, what kind of girl do you think Hinata-chan will be when she grows up?"

The man beside her smiled. "If she has inherited as many of your genes as I think she has, Hinata shall grow up to be a beautiful and kind woman. It will be difficult raising her into a fine heir Hiromi."

She gave him a half-hearted glare with light purple eyes. "I don't know. From what I have seen so far, this clan could use a change. I still don't approve of that way the branch members are controlled."

"I know, but there is little I can do about that. If it weren't for the fact that one of those branch members is my own twin, I would also be pro-seal. Until I become a Hyuga elder and Hinata becomes head, this will only continue."

Hiromi let out a sigh. "I know. We should leave Hinata-chan alone so she can get some rest. I could use some sleep myself." Just as they opened the door to the room, they heard the sound of powerful gusts of wind. They quickly turned towards their daughter. Shock was written on both of their faces.

The crib where their daughter slept was surrounded by a dome formed of thick, visible wisps of wind. The transparent girl that slowly became visible before Hinata filled them with even more worry. The woman spoke with a soft voice that held underlying kindness. "I now know what I must do."

Hiashi charged forward, intent on stopping whatever was about to happen. This proved useless as the barrier of wind redirected him to the side no matter how hard he pushed against it. He clenched his teeth in frustration. "I can't do anything."

The girl clasped her hands together in a prayer-like fashion.

On this night, peace and calm;

I sing this song for (you).

Both of the parents felt their worries melt away at the soothing and angelic voice of this woman.

Let my song fill you

Deep into the (depths) of your heart.

Yours is a (heart)

Pure as the crystal winds

Twisting and mingling with the golden (earth).

Now, with this heart

Accept the power I ((grant)).

Both Hiashi and Hiromi shielded their eyes thanks to a bright flash of light. When this light was gone, all that was left behind was their daughter. As any worried parents would, the pair ran up to their child's crib. A gasp of shock escaped the mother's mouth when she laid eyes on her child. "W-what is this?"

Hiashi looked down at his daughter with a serious expression. Much to his own surprise, an emerald green gem could now be seen on her head. Its position and shape was exactly the same as the strange girl. The father activated his Byakugan for a better look. After a few seconds, he let out a sigh. "I do not know what happened. Outside of the gem on her head, absolutely nothing has changed. From what I can tell, that gem is now a part of her. I don't think removal would be wise."

Hiromi looked down at Hinata will concerned eyes. "I wonder who that girl was."

Far above the village, that same girl flew back to the spatial rift. Because of her existence as an astral being, she could see it. Just before reaching it, she stopped and looked down at the village. "By giving that girl the same Elemental Gelade I possess, I have turned her into an Edel Raid. It is good that her life will still be no longer than a human's. I can only hope she will be able to help the boy and her daughters find kind pleasures as partners." Her head and eyes drooped a bit. "So tired. I should return. Cou might worry if I am not there when he wakes." After she flew through the portal, it finally closed.

**A/N And there it is folks, read and review and let me know what you think. I will update as fast as i can but it may take a wile to get a good pace going  
><strong>


	2. The First Song

Edel Raid and pleasure: book one

A Dream and a Song

Underlined speech is thought.

Italicized words signify emphasis put on words or a change in tone.

_Italicized sentences are songs/chants; whatever you what to call them. When a word is __**bolded**__, it is being spoken by only the pleasure. If it is __underlined__, it is being spoken by only the edel raid. A word with (parentheses) around it is echoed. The numbers of echoes are the same as the number of parentheses pairs. Also, if a parentheses pair is __(__underlined__)__, it is only the edel raid's voice that echoes it. The reverse is true with __**(**__bolding__**)**__. If a word is __**b**__olded at the first letter and underline__d_ _at the last, it is when their words are out of sync and the pleasure's voice comes first. The __r__evers__**e**_ _is true of this._

CAPITALIZED SPEECH IS YELLING.

These are … interruptions in …speech caused … by things …like laughing,…crying, thought,.. and…others.

Bold words are author notes.

I do not own Naruto or Elemental Gelade.

**A/N Thank you everybody for all the review's, faves and follows. It's you guys that continue to drive me forward in making this story. now here's a warning this chapter take very heavily from the original story and there won't be much difference until the wave arc then the story will take a bigger turn from the original. Thank you again and please enjoy **

Chapter two: The First song

Konoha, just under three years later

Fireworks lit up this night of celebration. After several years of conflict, the war with Kumo had finally drawn to a close, thus marking the true end of the third shinobi war and the beginning of the peace that can (hopefully) follow. only a few hours ago the head jonin of kumo had signed the treaty with the Sandaime Hokage that had brought the fighting to an end. Even with all the losses that had occurred with the attack of the Kyuubi, and the fall of the Yondaime hokage, Konoha was able to rally and bring the fight to a draw. Everyone had assembled to celebrate, everyone that is except one clan and one lonely orphan.

On this day, Hyuga Hinata, the heiress of the prestigious Hyuga clan had turned three. The girl held all the cuteness a child her age should possess. The only distracting feature was a set of bandages wrapped around her head. If it wasn't for the fact that these bandages rested just above her brow, one would believe that the girl was branded by the Hyuga clan's cursed seal.

The three year old Hinata slept comfortably in her bed. She was completely unaware of the masked figure that had entered through her window. As soon as the man placed his hand over the young girls mouth, her eyes opened. Hinata looked at him with fear in her eyes. "If you don't want to get hurt, you'd best remain quiet." The man whispered harshly. With that said, the first thing he did was gag her, afterwards he tied her armes and legs together. The man let his fingers glide over her skin in a sick form of pleasure. " I should check under those bandages and make sure you're the heiress." he tore away the bandaged on her head. "Interesting" The man stated, staring intently at the deep green gem resting on her forehead. "Thats quite a pretty gem, I could sell it for quite a bit" The man reached down and attempted to remove the gem, but it was too close to her skull to get a grip with his fingers. Hinata couldn't help but shudder, the feeling of the mans fingers on her gem felt wrong.'It looks the thing's stuck there, I wonder how you can grow your hair underneath it.

the man hoisted the bound child on his shoulder, and exited back through the window. the man ran along the side of the building, before he suddenly came to a stop. The reason for this was the fact that the Head of the Hyuga clan had just rounded the corner ahead of him "Dammit guess its plan B then." The masked man thought looking into the grey eyes of Hyuga Hiashi. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my compound" the masked man knowing he wouldn't survive a confrontation, turned right and jumped over the compound's walls "Stop" Hiashi's eyes widened as he finally saw that what was hanging over the mans shoulder was his own daughter."HINATA!"

Three year old Naruto was having a bad day to start with he had been thrown out of the orphanage that morning with only the clothes on his back, they had even taken the money given to him by the Sandaime. later as he tried to join in the festivities he was ignored or actively removed and thrown into the alley. Hungry, cold, and bruised, the boy wrapped the red scarf that he had gotten as a present from 'Jiji' tighter around his neck, and decided to head to a quieter part of the village.

the masked man led Hiashi through a route he had prepared before hand just for this possibility. As Hiashi had no idea of this, he was caught off guard by a hidden flash bomb trap. This caused a considerable delay and increased the distance between the Hyuga clan head and the masked kidnaper. Still running the man turned down a short alley, this turned out to be the mistake that would cost the man the mission and set the fate of two people for the rest of their lives. looking back the man didn't see the thing he tripped over. Just before his head hit the wall he saw two figures flying down the alley, before his vision went black.

Naruto had just turned down an alley, his growling stomach distracting the boy so much that he didn't even notice the large figure barreling towards him. The next thing he knew he and a young girl was flying down the alley and landed next to each other. As he got a closer look at the girl he could see her fear filled eyes and bound lims. seeing this the boy ran to help. "Are you okay?" he asked after reaching the girl and removing her gag.

with the gag gone he began to work at her bonds, but being three and having little experience at knots it proved to be a useless act. looking into her eyes and about to apologize for his inability to remove the ropes, a compulsion took over and found himself intertwining his fingers with hers. As soon as there palms touch an unfathomable energy filled their young body's. Both could only look at each other in suprise at the effect of the connection, as the winds pick up around them. They shared the same thought "what is this." Outside of her own control, Hinata began to sing. She didn't understand why she chose the words she did, she just knew she had to sing them.

_On a helpless but pretty night_

_Soothing and conforting _

_And prospering on the (eyelids)_

Naruto's eyes widened "Is she singing?" His thoughts blocked out one of her lines. "I can feel what she will sing next." As his own mouth began to move

_As I, at this moment _

_Make this promise to join like twins _

_LIke a string of __(__breaths__**)**_

_winds grab ahold of __(__us__**)**_

_I, at this moment _

_And through eternity _

_Wear the winds of the red soul _

_As I make this promise _

_(__and bind my soul to yours__)_

The head shinobi of Kumo, as his mask fell away when he hit the wall, was awoke by the winds picking up. He watched as the singing pair was surounded by a column of ethereal wind. The man was forced to turn his head and shield his eyes as a bright flash surrounded the children. Just as they finished the song, the light faded. "What was that?"

The young boy looked down at his right arm, and gasped. In his hand lay what looked almost like a nodachi the right size for him. The three and a half foot single edged blade was about twice as wide and thick as a standard nodachi, colored a pale jade green with the cutting edge a darker green the foot long handle sat under a golden tsuba and was covered in a lavender and gold wrap. levitating behind the back of the blade just above the tsuba was an egg sized, and shaped emerald green gem with two indigo marble sized gems floating beside it, and spiraling around all this at the base of the blade without touching it was an indigo ribbon with the ends pointing at the small gems. All together the weapon was longer than the boy was tall and could only be described as beautiful, as the light reflected off the polished gem-like blade.

The boy appraised the weapon in his hand. Despite its size and cumbersome appearance, to him, lifting the sword was no more difficult that lifting a feather. "What is this."

The Kumo shinobi was watching all this as he attempted to regain his bearings. "What's going on, where is the girl, and how the hell did he summon that weapon." With that thought the man got up, determined to kill this witness and resume his search for the missing heiress. He drew a sword from his back and charged, knowing the boy wouldn't have time to rally a defence.

"Look out!"

Naruto looked up at the call to see the large man charging at him, sword poised to cut him in two. His mind froze at the site. Suddenly his hands, of their own accord gripped his sword's handle and swung with all the might his little body could produce. Although Naruto couldn't feel the weight of the weapon the man certainly did as he moved to block with his own sword. The man's sword shattered, the boy's blade having the inertia of something weighing thirty pounds and the man himself was blasted by a massive gust of wind that hit him with the force of several exploding tags. Shock was the only thing going through the man's mind as he flew back into the wall faster than the last time. The last thing he noted was the devastated ground between him and the boy, before his vision faded, once again, to black.

Attracted by the racket, Hiashi ran for the location. In all his haste, his Byakugan has yet to be activated. He finally remembered to do so at this time. What he saw shocked him. The jonin level shinobi that kidnapped his daughter now lay battered and unconscious on the ground. The only person there was a young boy. "It can't be. That boy is Naruto Uzumaki, the one with the Kyūbi sealed inside of him. Where in the world did he get a weapon like that? Not once have I ever seen anything like it." Before he could reach the location, Naruto fainted from a strange drain in his energy. Hiashi arrived in the moment he hit the ground. The Hyuga clan head could not believe his Byakugan as the weapon was surrounded by specks of light and disappeared. The part he couldn't believe the most was how at the same rate the weapon faded from existence, his daughter materialized behind the blond. Hiashi noticed how she was tied up and unconscious, so he caught her before she landed on her side. "That boy defeated this man because of that weapon. Based on what I have seen, that weapon was Hinata. Just what exactly has my daughter been turned into." Hiashi turned to the unconscious Kumo shinobi. "I should take him to Ibiki. He will find out what this man knows."

Konoha's T&I Division two days later

Hiashi looked at Ibiki with his cold Hyuga eyes. "Do not bother me with the reasons behind why he committed this act. I care only for how he was defeated."

Ibiki narrowed his eyes at the strange demand. "From what he tells me, he was defeated thanks to a strange weapon that one Naruto Uzumaki summoned out of thin air. He says that he was thrown back by both the bulk of this weapon and by the powerful wind it gave off. That is all we can gather."

Hiashi nodded his head in a form of thanks. "Your information is most helpful. That will be all."

As the Hyuga left the room, Ibiki narrowed his eyes further. "Hiashi-sama, do you have any more information in this matter."

Hiashi stopped halfway. "I do, but I will only discuss it with my wife and Hokage-sama. No one outside of this list has a right to know."

"I see. I will speak with Hokage-sama to ensure that you indeed spoke to him. Rest assured that I will not inquire into private matters."

Hiashi stopped at the door. "Ensure that you don't." He left on that last note.

Miles away, at the summit of Myobokuzan Mountain.

A man with long spiky white hair looked up at a large wrinkly toad that was three times his height. Seated next to this toad is a pair of toads that looked just as tall as the man's shin. "The largest was the first to speak. "Jiraiya, do you know why you have been called here."

Jiraiya spoke to the large being with only respect in his voice. "You have called me about a change in the prophecy."

"Hai. It appears that the peace from the student you train will come sooner than before, though I still do not know the time. The reason for this change is because the student will not be alone in his quest. I can feel great feelings of compassion and love between this student and the companion."

Jiraiya looked up at the toad with a smirk on his face. "Did you just say love? Maybe I can put the two to use in this series I plan on writing. You did say I am supposed to become a world renowned pervert."

The large toad smirked. "I do not know if the two will appreciate you doing so. It may be hazardous to your health."

Jiraiya's smirk grew. "I am good at stealth."

Hiashi, Hiromi, and Hiruzen all sat in the Hokage office. Hiruzen took his pipe and took in a long drag. He held it for a few seconds before releasing it. "Hiashi, from what you have told me, Hinata is not a normal Hyuga girl. Why haven't you informed anyone else of the changes you daughter experienced."

Hiashi closed his eyes in serious thought. "I decided that it would be best to keep what happened to my daughter secret. I was worried that she would be ostracized because of the gem I spoke of. Until today, only the elders know about this gem. I have kept it hidden from anyone else. This is surprisingly easy considering that when activated; my Byakugan only sees the gem as a growth."  
>Hiashi sighed. "I must agree with your reasoning. If knowledge of Hinata's power were to get out, I know of certain factions within Konoha that would love to get their hands on her even if it means going through the Hyuga Clan." Images of a man with his face half covered by bandages popped into the Hokage's head. "Now on to the matter of Naruto's involvement. The boy woke up yesterday evening. From what he told me, he has no memory about what has happened beyond the point of a large man crashing into him. From this, it is safe to say that he has no memory of your daughter or the weapon she turned into."<p>

Hiashi released a sigh of his own. "I see. That may be for the best. As for my daughter, she has yet to wake since the incident. From what I can tell, the reason is simply high exhaustion. Because her chakra levels are normal, it is safe to conclude that this strange power utilizes a form of energy that we do not know of yet. Like with chakra, it is possible that this energy can grow along with the user. If this is not the case, I may have to forbid Hinata against ever using this power again."

Hiruzen nodded. "That shall do Hiashi. I am glad that you have come to me about this." Hiashi and Hiromi stood up and bowed to the elderly man before leaving the room. "Wait." The Hyuga stopped and turned around. "I forgot that there is still the matter of the Kumo Head Shinobi. To deal with him, I will have Inoichi enter his mind and seal away those memories. We don't want to give Kumo a second reason to want your daughter. Because the new memories involve you giving the man his injuries; you may be forced to pay some form of compensation. Fortunately, they won't be able to ask for anything unreasonable considering we plan to return him alive."

Hiashi nodded. "I am willing to pay any price for my daughter's well being." He left with his wife in tow.  
>Hiruzen pinched the bridge of his nose. Getting Naruto into an apartment plus this Kumo incident will mean a lot of unpleasant paperwork. It is a good thing that Hinata's power is unofficial information or it would have to be in paper as well."<p>

Outside of this room, Hiashi and Hiromi made their way out of the building. "I really don't like all those official meetings. I can never get in a word in edgewise. We should go home. I am still worried about Hinata-chan. If she doesn't wake up soon, it could mean trouble."  
>"Hai Hiromi. I am also worried." The married couple soon reached the compound and made their way to Hinata's room.<br>As soon as they opened the room, Hiromi ran forward and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Tears formed on her eyes as she

voiced her worry. "Thank goodness. Are you okay Hinata-chan."

The girl rubbed her eyes. "Hai Okaa-san."

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

Hinata looked at her mother with teary eyes. "I-I remember th-this scary man in m-my room. H-he took m-me. All I re-remember i-is b-

being th-thrown through th-the air. G-gomen, he s-s-saw my E-Elemental G-Gelade."

The eyes of both parents widened. "Hinata-chan, what is an Elemental Gelade?"

"I-it's the g-gem."

Hiashi stepped forward with his usual serious expression. "Where did you hear this Hinata?"

The three-year-old looked down and started playing with her fingers. "A p-pretty l-lady told me i-in my dream."

"Do you remember what she looked like Hinata?"

"H-hai. Her h-hair was l-like the sk-sky and she h-had the s-same Elemental Ge-Gelade as m-me."

Hiashi's eyes widened at the description. "That has to be the same girl that started all this three years ago." He quickly returned his eyes to their normal size. "Did she tell you anything else?"

"She j-just said I will fi-figure out the r-rest."

Hiashi nodded at his daughter. "I cannot expect any more of you. Because you were asleep for two days, I am certain that you are hungry. I will inform the chefs that you will need something quick and light."

The child blushed brightly when her stomach made a sound worthy of a much older person. Hiashi let out a small reduced chuckle. Hiromi was not as reserved. "Let's get you ready." Hiashi left the room as she did this.

The years passed as both a blessing and a tragedy struck the family. Exactly three months after Hinata's fifth birthday, Hiromi gave birth to yet another daughter. Unfortunately, days before giving birth, Hiromi was struck by illness. The stresses of both problems ended her life. The only ones who were present for the funeral were Hiashi, Hinata, and the occasional friend of Hiromi's. It was night time and fairly cloudy, resulting in a very dark night.  
>Hiashi looked on at the picture of his late wife, betraying not a single emotion through his expression. The five-year-old Hinata was far different as she cried freely at her mother's death. Hiashi kneeled down and placed a hand on Hinata's head. "Do not cry Hinata. I doubt that your mother would have wanted you to be sad over her disappearance. Know that she is watching over you. If you become sad because of her, you will make her sad as well. That is the type of woman she was."<p>

Hinata brought her hands to her eyes and began to wipe her tears. "H-hai O-O-Otou-sama." She looked up at him with tears escaping her eyes at a slower pace.

Hiashi stood up as he continued to look down at his daughter. "Come Hinata. Our bodies will be in need of rest." Hinata nodded in acceptance and followed her father to the Hyuga compound.

After a single week, a new kind of life began for Hinata Hyuga. Because of the death of Hiromi, both Hiashi and Hinata gained the time that would normally be dedicated to her. Now, this time was dedicated to further training in Jūken.

Hyuga compound, several years later

"Hinata, your legs are spaced too far apart and your stance is far too lax. Close that distance and sturdy your stance." Hiashi broke his attention away from his daughter and faced one of the open halls. The person passing by was his own twin brother, Hizashi Hyuga. Like with any time before, he could sense ill intent from the man."That will be all today Hinata. Why don't you go see your sister after you clean up, I'm sure she'll enjoy some time to play with you." "H-Hai Otou-sama" The young girl replied, bowing before running off

Because the existence of Hinata's Elemental Gelade is kept completely secret from the branch family, they only saw the bandages on her head as an insult to their curse. Most activated their Byakugan and looked at it, but their eyes saw a growth just like Hiashi's did. As a result, nearly everyone in the branch family had an increased dislike for Hinata. Hiashi knew that they glared at her when they thought a head member wasn't there to see it; even with their Byakugan activated sometimes. As bad luck would have it, the person who seemed to dislike her the most was her own cousin; even though Hinata still preferred to see him as an elder brother.

Hiashi sighed at this. "With this overwhelming animosity towards my first daughter, I doubt that she will be able to lead this clan very easily; with or without the curse seal's use. Because she seems to grow to be more and more like her mother, the idea of her using the seal seems impossible. On top of this, there is that gem; the Elemental Gelade. I have looked at half of our records and nothing like this has ever been seen in all of the Elemental Nations. My daughter may very well be the first person to ever have one. Even with this strange power, I don't want her to use it. Like the Hokage said; if it is shown that she can turn into an actual weapon, they will start to see her the same way they see a kunai. She needs to become strong without ever using this ability of hers."

He let out yet another sigh as his eyes turned sad. "Making her strong enough to never use this power may prove difficult. Hinata has made it very clear that she is very sensitive to the way people behave around her. In an environment where she is only hated, she may never be able to grow and improve. She will need to grow in a different environment." He smiled for the first time since his thoughts began. "It is a good thing that Hinata happens to be eight this year. That just happens to be the entrance age required for the Shinobi Academy. I just hope that she isn't forced to use this power again. If I'm not mistaken, that Naruto Uzumaki can also join this year. I hope that if she sees him, it doesn't restore the memories from the event from five years ago."

Out in the village, a young blond boy sneezed. After he did this, everyone close enough to him glared at him with icy eyes. These eyes clearly said that they were angry that he would dare disrupt their lives with his noise and presence. They turned away from him in an annoyed way and continued on their business. The boy was certainly not oblivious to this behavior. On the outside, he was a happy-go-lucky kid. His thoughts told a different story. "Why do they look at me with those eyes? I never did anything to them and yet they hate me. If they don't hate me, then they ignore me. The only people I can trust are Ayame-nee-chan, Teuchi-jii-san, and Hokage-ojii-san. I wish people would look at me the way they look at him. If I became Hokage, everyone will have no choice but to look up to me. First, I have to ask Ojii-san how I become Hokage. Soon the world will know the name Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stopped in the middle of the street and clutched his stomach. "I need Ichiraku Ramen."

The child ran through the streets, gaining a few glares along the way. Because his mind was focused on food, he did not notice these. He entered the stand and climbed up one of the stools. An old kind looking man looked down on the boy. "Hey there Naruto-kun. Will you be having your usual today or something else?"

"The usual Jii-san."

"Coming right up." He turned around and cupped his mouth. "Is the usual ready Ayame-chan."

A young girl's voice came from the back. "Not yet Otou-san. Naruto-kun is early today."

Although Naruto didn't think about this, this little exchange showed how often he came to Ichiraku Ramen and how predictable his visits were. Of course, only one thing was on his mind. "Ramen…. Ramen…. RAMEN…! RAMEN…!"

The two people behind the counter couldn't help but laugh at the salivation escaping his mouth. Ayame grabbed a napkin and reached over the counter, which she was just tall enough to do. "Let me get that Naruto-kun." She quickly dried both his chin and mouth of excess liquid.

The boy blushed and snapped out of his ramen starved state. "Ayame-nee-chan! What did you do that for?"

"I did it because you only needed to take a pose before turning into a living fountain. I was actually debating whether or not I should throw a coin in and make a wish."

Naruto crossed his arms and huffed. "You're being mean today." His eyes narrowed a bit. "At least it isn't as bad as some other days. They seem to happen about once a month."  
>Ayame blushed at how right the eight-year-old boy was. She pulled a metal ladle out from nowhere and smacked the boy on the head. "You shouldn't say things like that to a lady." She huffed and walked to the back.<p>

"Itai, what was that for?"

Teuchi could only chuckle for a few seconds. "Lets just say that sometimes, you are a little too perceptive for your own good Naruto-kun." The boy could only blink in confusion before being given his first bowl of ramen.

Once the third bowl was finished, Naruto paid for his meal and left the stand with a content belly. He had only one destination from there, the Hokage Tower. It did take the boy a few minutes, but he reached the tower. Without even caring about the people who where glaring at him, he walked up the stairs and made his way to the Hokage's office. Some of the people there wanted to stop him from seeing the Hokage, even though the man gave the boy exclusive permission to visit at any time. Conversely, they also wanted to keep their jobs. It is obvious which felling won out. This is why the boy was unimpeded as he barged into the Hokage's work room.

"Hey there Ojii-san."

The elderly man there let out a very noticeable sigh of relief that the boy somehow didn't notice. The man looked at Naruto and smiled. "It is a good thing that Naruto is here to distract me from the evils of being Hokage. I don't know how I ever remained sane without his diversions." The old man smiled at the boy. "Tell me Naruto; what brings you here today."

"How can I become Hokage?"

Hiruzen's eyes widened at the very blunt way Naruto asked the question. His eyes closed when he chuckled. "Well Naruto. It isn't easy to become Hokage. You must first manage to become a powerful and skilled shinobi. You must become the best in the village for the

job. This is of course not easy."

Naruto became excited. "So how do I become a shinobi?"

"That isn't as hard Naruto. All you really have to do is go through four years of the Shinobi Academy. It just so happens that you have just became old enough to enter. If you want, I can make it so you can go. The first classes should be in a few months. There is plenty of time to register you."

"ARIGATO OJII-SAN!" The small boy bounded off of the floor and landed right in Hiruzen's arms.

"Now there Naruto, there is no need to thank me yet."

"Hey, Ojii-san. Will I meet any friends there?"  
>Hiruzen's eyes widened for half a second at this question. His eyes quickly turned soft as he gave Naruto a soft smile. "Hai, you will."<br>The blond leapt off of the desk and started jumping up and down. "YATTA, YATTA, YATTA, YATTA!" He ran out of the door in a happy daze. "I'M GOING TO THE ACADEMY!"

Hiruzen's smile turned a bit sour. "I hope that turns out to be true. That boy has had too much disappointment in his life. Just once, something should go right for him." The man pulled open a drawer at the bottom right of his desk. This drawer held a number of mostly orange colored books and a single collection of papers. This was his 'happy' drawer. "Finally, paperwork that I won't mind doing. I have had these ready for weeks now. I was waiting for the perfect time to bring up being a shinobi to Naruto for all that time. Who would have thought that Naruto would do it all his own? I hope he turns out to be a fine shinobi that is worthy of the title Hokage." The man began work on the first and only paperwork he will ever enjoy.

Those months passed by as any other would for the two children. On this day when they will both start their paths to become shinobi, they had no clue that shortly after getting on that path, their destinies will be woven by the same thread. Little did they know; a single forgotten event in their pasts created this thread. But, even these things require some preparation.

**A/N And there you have it folks. I desided not to use Ren's weapon form. I figured Hinata was a diffrent person so her weapon shouldn't be the same. The next chapter will have the acadamy years and Hinata's true gennin test, as well as my first ever Omake, see you then. If you enjoyed please review it helps feed the muse **


End file.
